Sweet Bloody Insanity
by ShadyDeadMan
Summary: Ekaterina Duponte has tasted the blood of Malkav and now contemplates an eternity of insanity while being used as a pawn in kindred politics, will she survive the coming nights and throw off the shackles of the jester prince. Bloodlines - Female Malkavian
1. Chapter 1

Vampire the Masquerade Bloodlines

Sweet Bloody Insanity

Chapter 1:

Welcome to Santa Monica

"Ekaterina Duponte, Katt, Katty, Kitty Katt, E.K.A.T.E.R.I.N.A, Kitty, Katt." I purred through my fangs as I lay on the bed in my new apartment, courtesy of Monsieur Lacroix.

It was a cesspit, a stinking shit hole that you wouldn't wish on your worst enemy. I was used to the best money could buy, my family were the Hamilton – Jones's, wealthy and influential, powerful. They wouldn't tolerate this, how could I tell them I was a bloody bloodsucking fiend. The prince, the jester prince, sat in his evil tower of blood said I had to lose all contact with everyone I had ever known in life. It was their law. What complete and utter crap, I want to go home to Fluffy and Chichi, my pets, and mother and father, even those little brats I called my brothers and sisters, but no, it was all gone now, I had to start again. What about university, I was going to be a doctor, strangely enough, a psychiatrist. And now this, completely out of my tiny mind, voices, voices everywhere.

_Kitty Katt's dead, Kitty Katt's dead, Beware the jester prince, prince of lies, liar, liar, liar, kill you he will, kill you, kill you again. Beware the wicked prince in his bloody tower, he plays a wicked game, all pawns on a chess board you are. _

"Be quiet you bastards, I'm trying to think." I shouted as the voices began taunting me. Of all the damn vampires to get bitten by I had to get the craziest son of a bitch in the city.

_Daughter of Malkav, sweet child of Malkav, Kitty Katt, sweet little Kitty Katt, the blood is calling, must feed Kitty, you must feed. Drink sweetie, must sate the thirst, blood for the little bloodsucker, blood for Kitty, blood for Katty, blood, blood, blood, blood, drink you stupid little bloodsucking lunatic, drink, drink, drink._

"Ahhh, be quiet, voices. You're not real." I screamed at the top of my voice, which brought a torrent of abusive language from the apartments around me, what a lovely place I had been given.

_Bitch, Harlot, Whore, Wench, Skank, Slut, Tart, Tramp. Feed us Kitty Katt, feed us, feed us, we need the blood, blood, blood, blood, feed, feed, wicked, cruel, nasty, skanky whore, feed us, feed us. We hate you Kitty, hate you for starving us, hate you, loathe you, whore spawned harlot, sweet child of Malkav, we love you Katty, please feed us, please Katty, please Kitty._

"I'll feed when I'm ready you fucking bastards, leave me alone, leave me alone, leave me alone. Get the hell out of my head. Don't leave me, please don't go, I need you." A single red tear rolled down my cheek, which I brushed away with my finger and licked the blood away.

What was I to do next, I just wasn't ready for this, I wanted my life back. Poodles and dolls, and playground swings. Building sand castles on the beach, listening to country music on the radio, watching MTV. Biting the throats of innocent strangers, letting the blood flow freely, feeling it trickle down my throat and spread throughout my body. I had fed earlier that night, first on some drunk and then on a vagrant, all thanks to the laughing one, laughing jack, the wily old wolf, was his interest in me anyway. It had felt wonderful, like nothing else could ever come close to feeding, the blood was everything, even sex came a poor second to the blood. Oh god, what about sex, did vampires still have sex, why is their no one here to tell me these things. I want to go home. I miss mommy and daddy, and my pups, I want to go home. I want to feast on blood, drink it down until I can't drink anymore, feel the desperate pleas of my victim as he begs for his life, and watch the life ebb away as I drain him of every last drop.

_Bad vampire, bad little bloodsucker, oh the inhumanity, crazed mindless beast you will become, vicious, terrible predator. Don't kill them Kitty Katt, don't kill them or they'll haunt you for sure, bad Kitty, bad Kitty. Always leave a drop or two for later, don't kill or the beast will take over, beware the beast, beware the beast, Kitty Katt. _

"Alright, I'll not kill them. Just be quiet will you. Is it always going to be like this?" I asked myself, dreading the answer I really didn't want to hear. Nothing, complete silence. The voices had stopped for now.

I had to decide what I was going to do next. I couldn't just lie here all night thinking crazy thoughts, although that seemed to come with the vampire part. Wasn't much I could do about it. I needed to find out what was going on in Santa Monica, were there others like me. I suppose I could check the computer and see if there was anything on it for me. I should have a search around the place as well, see if there is anything useful, though judging by the state of the place I'd say it was unlikely.

What was I going to do for clothes, all my beautiful things that I couldn't get to? Maybe I would get a cab and go to my place to pick some things up, was that allowed. I didn't want to get myself in any trouble. I'd seen what happens to those who cross the jester prince.

It wasn't fair, I was only twenty three, I wasn't supposed to die, it's not bloody fair. I stood up and walked over to the window. I lifted the blinds and looked down into the street below, the people coming and going seemed like little insignificant ants, blood bags, meals on legs, prey. Was this it from now on, would I think of everyone as a potential meal? I don't think I could bare it, and then it hit me, what about Matt. We were going to get married next year, I hadn't even thought about him since I'd been bitten.

_Gone forever, gone, gone, gone, Matt's gone, he'll meet someone else, bastard, you trusted him and he's screwing someone else, I bet it's Samantha, Matt and Samantha, screwing behind your back, screwing when you were out._

"Fuck you, they would never cheat on me, bastards, leave me alone." I cried in despair, I didn't want to believe it, but could it be true. He was my sweetie, she was my best friend since we were toddlers, they wouldn't do that to me, never, never, never, bastard voices, bastards, I hate you, I hate you.

I was just getting paranoid, but it could happen now. When I don't go home they'll look to each other for comfort. What if they get married, bastards, treacherous bastards, I'll kill them if they betray me. I'll drain them dry. I could feel the beast rising inside me and knew I had to calm down and think rationally, as much as I could in my delicate state of mind. I'd seen what the beast could do to a vampire, those Sabbat bastards had been a fine example of what vampires become if they step over the line.

I walked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror, I was shocked to see how deathly white I had become. I stood just over 5' 10" tall, weighed 170lbs and was built like an athlete, if I do say so myself. I was fit; at least I had been when I was alive. Soccer, tennis, badminton, karate, and a whole list of other sports which I fit in around my busy life. And what was the point now, it wasn't like a healthy diet would make me live any longer now. I ran my hands over my hair, long straight and jet black, tied back in a ponytail. I let my fingertips wander down my finely chiselled features. I wondered how people would see me now, would they know I was a vampire, the thought sent a nervous shiver down my spine.

_Katty, little Kitty, it's time to come out and play. Don't play with your food, girl, let's play hunt the blood bag. Can you feel it calling, Kitty Katt, can you feel the shear ravenous urge to indulge yourself and feed. It's calling you Kitty, come on Katty, feed, feed, feed, feed bitch, feed. _

I screamed and continued to scream for the next five minutes trying to drown out the voices. All I got for my trouble was more verbal abuse than I'd ever heard in my life. I cried tears of blood until my white face was a mess of makeup and blood. I picked up a cloth and scrubbed my face clean, until it was free of both blood and makeup. My head swam with the constant chattering of voices, although I could make out some of what was said, there was plenty more that was just garbled nonsense. I felt like smashing something, anything that would make the voices go away, but nothing would help, I was doomed to an eternity of insanity.

_Beware the black hearted twins of evil. _

"What's that supposed to mean you fucking annoying piece of shit, what goddamn twins." I shouted at no one in particular, indeed it was an empty room except for myself, the next thing I would be talking to myself.

_A lonely path this troubled one must take alone, a destiny that must be followed, a …_

"To hell with this, I'll check the computer and then go and see if I can't find a bite to eat, or should that be to drink. Well whichever it is, those damn voices won't be satisfied until I've tasted blood, preferably something better than a sewer crawling bum.

I looked like a real slut, low cut blouse, mini skirt. It didn't leave much to the imagination. I needed clothes and I needed them now. Not that I was going to get cold, at least I didn't think so, do the dead feel the cold. I guess I'd find out sooner or later.

_We're watching you Kitty Katt, we can see you, whore, shameless hussy, calling to you they are, new blood, they like new blood, your blood Katty. The blood calls to them, Malkav to Malkav, twins of evil, lovely as a summer flower, deadly as death itself, calling they are, go see the twins of evil, one white, one black, both dark of heart and …_

"For god's sake be quiet, it's my damn head now be quiet." I complained bitterly, knowing it would do nothing to stop the ceaseless chattering that shattered my sanity.

I checked the note on the desk. It was from Lacroix's contact, Mercurio. The password for the computer was 'sunrise' obviously someone's idea of a sick joke. There was also some kind of cryptic message from someone called Strauss. I'm to find him whenever I reach Downtown.

I typed in the password and waited for my e-mails to come up. There was one from the prince, telling me to go and visit Mercurio. There was a welcome message from Mercurio telling me to call in on him at 24 Main Street in Santa Monica. Another strange message about a pawn being moved, for a guess I'm the pawn. Another message from some kind of agency and another for penis enlargement, who sends this shit out.

I searched the apartment for anything of any use. Mercurio had left me $100, wow big spender. I was used to dealing in at least four noughts. And that was another thing; I was set to inherit over 500 million dollars, what would happen to it now. Damn that bastard. I'll show you heaven he said, more like hell you fucking worthless piece of shit, god rot his damned soul.

I found three blood bags in the fridge. I'll save them for emergencies. Time to go and drain a few veins. I picked up my keys, walked to the door and let myself out, locking it behind me. Although I seriously doubt any self respecting thief would be seen dead in a place like this. I walked down the stairs and moments later I was stood outside in the cold night air. The chill didn't seem to bother me. I guess I couldn't get much colder than dead. A stinking vagrant staggered drunkenly in the alleyway, time for another feed.

_Kill him, Kitty Katt._

_Don't listen Katty, never kill._

_Kill him, kill him, he's just a worthless bum._

_Don't do it Kitty._

_Listen to me, Kitty Katt._

_No, listen to us Katt._

_No, listen to us Kitty, here little Kitty, a nice saucer of blood, there, there good Kitty, nice Kitty._

_I turned to the door and slammed my head into it as hard as I could. My head didn't even bleed and I could barely feel anything, no pain, no dizziness. I would have welcomed them but there was just a dull sensation of nothingness. I slammed my face as hard as I could into the door, but the voices continued._

_Chittering, chattering, squealing, whispering, shouting, mumbling, cursing, always cursing, I turned to the bum, anger rising in me, the beast wanted to come out and play. With a steady confident swagger, I walked over to the bum and would taste him, just because I could, there were more delicate and refined vintages out there and I would have my fill before the night was over._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

First Night's Masquerade

My senses seemed to explode the moment I stepped outside. Everything was amplified to the point of insanity. I could hear the buzzing of street lights from across the street. I noticed the gentle flutter of insects' wings on the midnight breeze. I could here a hundred conversations and what seemed like music from every bar and club in Santa Monica. The sound of the vagrant's heart beat, the steady rhythmic drumming as he breathed in and out. An alarm clock somewhere in the apartment building I had just vacated. TV's and radios blaring out all manner of mass produced bullshit for an easily pleased almost zombie like audience as they filled their overgrown bodies with huge amounts of junk food and crates of piss weak lager.

I could hear the cop across the street warning a couple of drunken guys that they had better go home before they found themselves arrested. I could hear the sound of the traffic from seemingly miles away. It all added up to an extremely mixed up mess inside my troubled mind that was screaming for a bit of quiet. As if the voices weren't bad enough, now I had the heightened senses to go with them, aren't I the lucky one. It seems like a peaceful night was out of the question, indeed I would be lucky to ever experience peace and tranquillity again. Maybe I'll buy some ear plugs, it might help.

Seconds later the vagrant had noticed me and seemed intent on blocking my way out of the alley. Something gleamed in his hand. It was a blade of some kind, maybe six inches long, narrow and straight. He walked towards me, his hand held up in front of him as if he was ordering me to stop. He toyed with the blade, twisting it one way and then the other, almost dropping it as his hands shook almost uncontrollably, probably from consuming so much alcohol.

He sort of staggered with one leg dragging behind the other. I looked him up and down, and for some strange reason that only my tiny diseased mind can fathom I began giggling. At first it was just to myself, concealed behind my hand as I tried to cover my mouth. But it developed in to full blown side splitting laughter. I even did a little performance of my own, mimicking the vagrant as he scowled and wheezed his way forward, every movement a seemingly great effort for his badly malnourished body.

My hearing wasn't the only sense that jumped to life. The stench was almost overpowering. Stale piss, old whiskey and weeks if not months of stinking sweat mixed together to give the man the odour of someone who had been imprisoned in a rubbish dump for a few months. My keen sight picked out the details of his well tailored attire. Not to mention his astounding dental work, I don't think there was a white unbroken, none rotting tooth in the whole of his foul, cesspit of a mouth.

He raised the blade and mumbled something under his breath, even my keen senses weren't good enough to decipher the gibberish that came out of his mouth. I looked at him, still laughing and now doing a little jig as I danced from one foot to the other with my arms raised and waving up and down like a puppet on a string. I had no idea what I was doing and wondered who the fool really was here. He looked at me and seemed more than a little taken aback that I didn't cower before his little pig sticker. I licked my lips in anticipation as I saw the blood pumping through his veins. The gentle rise of his chest as his heart raced. I saw people across the street wander by the entrance to the alley, seemingly oblivious to the robbery that was about to take place.

Suddenly I stopped laughing. "I see you little worm, you're about to get hooked, I'll bleed you dry and then you'll be fucked. Hee, hee."

"Giv' meee your goddamn moneee." The vagrant slurred as he looked on in confusion.

_Don't play with your food little one, suck the bastard dry. _A voice screamed over the mess of sounds that invaded my head.

With an almost catlike grace I was across the alley, my fist slammed up underneath the vagrant's chin, a fine uppercut that knocked him backwards onto his back and sent the knife falling and skittering to my feet. I picked it up, and looked for somewhere to put it, but my clothes didn't really leave much room for anything but flesh, being as revealing as they were. He actually passed out. I rummaged through his pockets and was amazed to find two scrunched up twenty dollar notes and a handful of loose coins. I decided I would have to go back inside the apartment once I'd fed and take whatever I looted off the tramp. I really did need a jacket or coat, whatever possessed me to wear these clothes on a cold night like this I'll never know. I placed the money and the knife on the floor and pulled the man up so that his back was against the wall. The stench was almost too much to handle. I dare say if I was still human I would have been retching now, but then again if I was still human what would I be doing in an alleyway with an old drunkard would-be robber.

I almost thought about leaving and finding something a bit more desirable, but I was guessing that meals wouldn't always come to me this easily, so I had to make the best of it while I could. I brushed aside the man's filthy shirt collar and bared the skin of his throat. His neck was covered in filth, when was the last time this dirty bastard bathed. With no further prompting needed I set about feeding. Even the blood of this worthless wretch was divine. A sensation like no other filled my body from head to toe. I could feel the blood spreading to all parts of my body as it slowly flowed down my throat. I fed for what seemed like ages, but then the nagging voices of reason raised their ugly heads.

_Stop now, little bloodsucker, don't want to murder on your first night. More blood, more blood, suck him Kitty Katt, suck him dry, bleed the bastard, drain every drop. Murder him, murder him, murderer, murderer, MURDERER._

I pulled back reluctantly, licking over the wound to close it. It disappeared without a trace as though it had never been there. Now how did I know how to do that, must be shear basic instinct. I searched again through his pockets and found what looked like a gold locket with two pictures inside. I thought about taking it but that would just be cruel, whoever was in the picture must have been important to this man, even if he was a worthless drunkard and vagrant. I placed it back in his pocket. The only other thing I found was a brown paper bag, inside was a three quarters full bottle of Irish whiskey.

I picked up the money and the knife and walked back inside, leaving the man to wake up by himself. I walked into the apartment and decided that I really couldn't hope to survive without at least a couple dozen outfits. I was going to go and get a cab to my own apartment and hope to god that my roommate Samantha wasn't home. Though knowing her she was out clubbing and would be until at least six in the morning, by which time I would have to be fast asleep. Lest I catch a sunrise and then it really would be goodnight Kitty Katt.

I stopped at a cash point and withdrew five hundred dollars from my account. It was the only way I would have enough for the cab fare.

The apartment was just as I left it, which was something of a relief, although I don't know why I expected it to be any different. I gathered up what bags I could find and then proceeded to go through every wardrobe in the apartment and neatly, though quickly pack every last piece of clothing that I could cram into the bags. By the time I had finished I had around ten pairs of jeans, twenty skirts of varying styles and lengths, twenty blouses of all shapes and sizes, several jackets and ten pairs of shoes, not to mention as much underwear as I could possibly carry. It seemed weird slinking about in the middle of the night hoping Sam wouldn't return, as that would require some serious explanation. I thought about writing a note, but didn't want to waste the time and risk her coming back. I would send her a letter tomorrow, when I'd had the chance to think of a suitable explanation. Although I was not sure how I was going to explain to someone I had known since we were little kids that I was moving out for awhile, I guess I would come to that one later.

I gathered up anything of use, or what might come in handy like my driver's license, bank details, phone book and anything else that I was likely to need in the coming nights. I quickly took my jewellery box out from the safe and packed it with my clothes. Then I packed as many toiletries as I could carry, spurred on by the sight of the vagrant earlier. Even vampires needed to look good, hell, vampires especially needed to look good if we were to feed on something a little less vile. It took about an hour before I was finished. I called the cab back and took the bags out to the car.

Another hour later I was walking into my apartment in Santa Monica. I walked over to the bed and placed the bags down, kicking the door shut behind me. The clock said 03:13AM. It would take me some time to put everything away and then it would be lights out for the night. Hopefully that Prince Lacroix fellow wouldn't be too pissed off that I hadn't visited Mercurio yet, but a girl needs clothes, even a psychotic undead girl. By five o'clock everything was put away as neatly as I could manage in this shit hole. I was guessing my first day as a vampire would go by uneventfully. At least that's what I was hoping. Did I just sleep until it was night again or could things wake me up? Why wasn't anyone telling me this stuff, I had enough to deal with, without having to find everything out for myself. I lay down on the bed after undressing and simply waited for the sun to rise, careful that all the window shutters were in place, I didn't want to get fried in my sleep.

As the sun rose I drifted off into a peaceful sleep. I was finally free of noises and voices, at least until the next night when I would go through it all again.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews Rednightmare. It really is nice to get some feedback on the story.

Chapter 3:

Stuck in the Middle with You

_There be ghouls in the cuckoo's nest. Wakey, wakey, rise and shine little bloodsucker. Can you hear them? Can you smell them? Can you taste them? Can you touch them? Can you see them? Wake up Kitty Katt, the beast smells trouble. No time for sweet dreams. _

I awoke to the sudden onrush of a thousand screaming voices. All were crying 'Danger'. It hit me like a speeding train during rush hour. There was nothing, just darkness and then this as though I had suddenly woken from the dead. Although I guess that is exactly what I had just done.

My eyes flickered open and to my utter astonishment a dark haired man sat on my chest, his legs either side of me. One of his hands was casually fondling my breast, while his other was parting my thighs and working his way up to my crotch. As soon as my eyes opened, two men appeared on either side of me and pinned my arms and legs to the bed.

What remained of my human consciousness screamed 'Rape'. What unfurled inside my empty screaming guts was a foul and ravenous predator. A beast without equal, eager for the kill. Desperate to sink its claws and fangs into those who would defile its human shell.

"Please don't hurt me." I squeaked shyly. I was no virgin but I had no intention of giving myself freely to these bastards.

"We come with a message from Mr Lacroix. He didn't take too kindly to your trip home last night, see. And we've been sent to remind you that the Masquerade isn't something to be fucked with." The scar faced thug said through a smug grin, which spoke only too loudly of how much he was enjoying this and whatever would follow.

"Have you seen my puppies anywhere? I need to get up and feed them. Fluffy and Chichi are there names. You wouldn't hurt them would you?" I asked innocently. For some reason they were the first things that sprang to mind.

"What the fuck are you talking about? No we haven't seen your fucking rats. If we had they would be deader than you are right now." He spat out, dribbling spittle down the side of his mouth and spraying my face which seemed to be highly amusing to the idiots gathered around me.

"No, please. They're only babies. Let me go and see them, I promise I'll be good." I blinked through slightly startled eyes. The sudden aroma of cheap aftershave invaded my sense of smell.

_They're going to fuck you senseless Kitty Katt, run away, run away. Help, scream for help. The jester prince has sent his ghouls to play with the little fledgling. They only want to play Kitty Katt. Lay back and enjoy the ride, no, no, no. Scream, somebody might hear, don't let them touch you Kitty Katt. _

"Shut the fuck up about your damn mutts, or we'll find out where you used to live and skin the fucking rats alive. This shit is serious, you've defied the prince by going home, you're lucky not to be staked out for the sun. But we get to have some fun with the prince's little bitch. He said we can do whatever the fuck we like, just make sure you're in one piece to finish the fucking job you were supposed to do last night." His grip tightened on my breast, I'm sure if I could feel pain it would have hurt. His other hand found its mark and casually glided over my crotch as though I had no say in the matter. Suddenly without warning his hand left my breast and he slapped me hard across the face. I whimpered like I would have if this situation would have happened had I still been alive and it was completely out of my control. This kind of violence was new to me afterall. Even if I had done karate since I was five years old. It still didn't prepare you for the helplessness of the situation. My beast roared in protest. I felt an unknown inner strength within me. I had no idea how to unleash it.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this fucking shit. I ain't ever fucked a dead chick before. The prince is usually fucking strict on this sort of shit. But you must have pissed him off real bad." His hand flew back and before I could turn my face he struck me with his fist, he seemed a little shocked when I stared straight back at him without making a sound.

_You're really fucked now Kitty Katt. Here you are all fucked up and nowhere to go. You got the jester prince ruling over you, letting his disgusting little minions have their wicked way while he laughs at the little fledgling he allowed to live. You've got clowns to the left of you, jokers to the right and you're stuck in the middle with him. Are you scared little Kitty Katt, you should be. Bad ass vampire quivering like a lost little girl. Fuck them, fuck them, fuck the bastards. Run, scream, hide, beg, squeal, cry, yell, feel them on you, in you, over you. Fucking stupid bitch, fight goddamn it, fight for your fucking life. _

"Which are you, the jokers or the clowns?" I said as I asked the snarling men at my side what they were.

"What the fuck are you talking about, bitch."

And then it came to me for some unknown reason that I couldn't fathom. I'd seen a particularly violent film a few years ago with one of my ex's. It was called Reservoir Dogs. That was where the jokers and clowns reference came from, I was certain of it. Suddenly the music started playing loudly in my head, or was it on the radio? It was hard to tell the difference. Suddenly I giggled, like a little girl and smiled at the thugs who were holding me. They were all dressed so smartly, like suits and ties. It was good to see they took care of their appearance. It was almost a shame to mess things up.

"What the fuck are you laughing at bitch, don't you fucking know what we are going to do to …" He questioned menacingly.

I smiled wildly, the tune playing in my head as though it were blaring out in some nightclub. And without another thought I began to sing along.

"_Well I don't know why I came here tonight,  
I got the feeling that something ain't right,  
I'm so scared in case I fall off my chair,  
And I'm wondering how I'll get down the stairs,  
Clowns to the left of me,  
Jokers to the right, here I am,  
Stuck in the middle with you."  
_

"Shut the fuck up you crazy fucking whore. I'm gonna fuck you up real bad, just wait and fucking see." His fist struck me again, and then another, it sent him almost wild when I simply smiled back at him.

_Jesters, clowns and jokers, jesters, clowns and jokers, jesters, clowns and jokers. See how they run, like five blind mice, see how they run, they all ran after the farmers wife, who cut off their heads with a carving knife, did you ever see such a thing in your life as five blind mice. Cut off their heads Kitty Katt, off with their heads, off with their heads, princes, jesters, clowns and jokers, and mice. Just little mice, Kitty Katt, nothing more than itsy bitsy mice. Cut off their fucking heads, mail them back to the prince. Kill, kill, kill, kill. _

_  
"Yes I'm stuck in the middle with you,  
And I'm wondering what it is I should do,  
It's so hard to keep this smile from my face,  
Losing control, yeah, I'm all over the place,  
Clowns to the left of me, Jokers to the right,  
Here I am, stuck in the middle with you."  
_

Without warning my head shot forward and I grabbed his ear in my mouth. I felt my fangs sink into it and then ripped it away like a piece of meat off the bone of Sunday lunch. I had never heard someone scream so much in my entire life.

"Fucking whore, you fucking slut, you're fucking dead. Fuck Lacroix, you're dead, bitch." His hand went up to the side of his head to stem the flow of blood. Blood seeped though his fingers, and that was the last thing I saw before the red mist came over my eyes and all things inside me turned feral and the beast was unleashed.

Despite their best efforts the five of them couldn't hold me. My hand lashed out, I felt my fingers pass though flesh as my nails tore a gaping wound in one of their cheeks. Again with the yelling, but the beast was just starting. Blows rained down on me from every direction, some felt like they were being delivered by something heavier than fists, but my dead flesh shrugged off the pain like it was nothing. I lashed out, my nails tearing through flesh, my fists cracking bones. I noticed the shiny sharp thing on the dresser, and immediately thought of the vagrant from the night before. Suddenly it was in my hand and ripping open great gashes and punching great holes. Blood sprayed everywhere. I was covered from head to toe. I felt numb from a hundred blows but still I carried on. They backed away, bleeding, yelling and swearing.

_Mary, Mary quite contrary, How does your garden grow? With silver bells and cockle shells And pretty ghouls all in a row. _

I began laughing; the red mist was slowly lifting. It was then that I realised I still had scar face's ear in my mouth. I took the ear from my mouth and held it between two fingers. I grinned at them like they were old friends who had called round for dinner. I lifted the ear close to my mouth and began whispering into it.

"You crazy fucking whore. Do you know what you've done, the prince will have your …"

"Do you here me little ghouls, or should that be mice. Kitty Katt says its time the mice ran away and the Katt came out to play. Ah poor little mice, did Kitty tear your ear off, bad Kitty Katt. My mommy says never talk to strangers, even mice." I tossed the ear into his face and realised the extent of the damage I had caused. Their nice clean suits were now a bloody mess of blood and gore.

"You're dead, I don't care how long it takes …" He threatened, although it sounded more like pleading. I continued my song, the tune still playing, I guess it was in my head afterall, but it was as clear as if the radio were playing.

"_Well you started out with nothing,  
And you're proud that you're a self made man,  
And your friends, they all come crawlin,  
Slap you on the back and say,  
Please.... Please....."  
_

They began looking at the door, a certain desperation in their eyes. Before they could move I was blocking their path and turned the key in the door tossing it onto the bed. Their eyes followed it and the looks of fear and confusion began to play across their faces.

_  
"Trying to make some sense of it all,  
But I can see that it makes no sense at all,  
Is it cool to go to sleep on the floor,  
'Cause I don't think that I can take anymore  
Clowns to the left of me, Jokers to the right,  
Here I am, stuck in the middle with you."  
_

I ran the vagrants blade across my tongue, licking off the blood in a slow and psychotic show of bravado as my new found vicious streak played out in front of my guests like some bloody macabre play.

_  
"Well you started out with nothing,  
And you're proud that you're a self made man,  
And your friends, they all come crawlin,  
Slap you on the back and say,  
Please.... Please....."  
_

"Just let us go, or there will be hell to pay." Scar face said, although he had now lost all of his male arrogance.

_  
"Well I don't know why I came here tonight,  
I got the feeling that something ain't right,  
I'm so scared in case I fall off my chair,  
And I'm wondering how I'll get down the stairs,  
Clowns to the left of me,  
Jokers to the right, here I am,  
Stuck in the middle with you,  
Yes I'm stuck in the middle with you,  
Stuck in the middle with you."_

I finished the last lines of the song and was almost purring with delight at the sight of these five strong men cowering like cornered mice. I walked slowly back to the bed and lay down. I tossed the key to scar face and winked at him, followed by a sultry smile.

"Let yourself out boys, I've got things to do and no time to waste. It's been a pleasure and we'll have to do it again sometime, but I must remember to get some locks for that door. Can't have visitors just wandering in when they feel like it. Well are you going then? Come along, scram, scoot, shoo, begone, the prince will be wondering where you are."

I watched as they ran out the door, whatever was their hurry I couldn't guess.

Look at this place it was a bloody mess, quite literally. I would have to clean up later, once I'd visited that man, what was his name. For some reason I pictured a fleet footed god, Mercurio, that was it. I locked the door and stripped. I stepped into the shower and stood for twenty minutes letting the water wash over me.

Another twenty minutes and I was dressed in designer jeans, a figure hugging red blouse and black boots. I threw on a thigh length black leather jacket for appearances sake, as it was supposed to be the waning months of autumn and cold outside.

Another twenty minutes and I was stood outside twenty four Main Street. As if I hadn't seen enough blood already, a thick pool of the precious liquid had been spilt outside the door and led both away from and into the building. What were the chances the fleet footed god had had his wings clipped. The sight of so much blood reminded me that I really would have to feed soon. The emptiness inside was almost too much to bear. I would have to find something to feed on later.

I opened the door and stepped inside, following the trail of blood. It stopped at one of the doors. I knocked gently and went inside.


End file.
